


Unrequited

by Sweetlykissedadora



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Jealousy, Slow Burn, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlykissedadora/pseuds/Sweetlykissedadora
Summary: A College AU Based on She Ra, Glimmer and Adora are roommates. While Glimmer is head over heels for her tall, blonde, and oblivious athlete...it definitely isn't returned. What's a girl to do? She has no choice, but to open up her small little world and make some new friends.





	1. Branching Out

It was a little more than halfway through her freshman year, and Glimmer was surprisingly thriving on campus. The girl had been nervous since her best friend Bow went to a different university to study engineering. They had been friends for as long as they can remember, and it was really just the two of them.

Showing up was terrifying, but upon meeting her new roommate, she quickly adjusted. Adora was, well, everything to the girl. Even Bow had commented on how the pink-haired girl had changed since meeting the blonde. She was now willing to try new things, put herself out there. Mainly because in the end, she knew Adora would still have her back.

There was just one issue. Glimmer was completely friend-zoned. Adora was hung up on her old roommate, Carta. They boarded together at their super strict high school, and from the sounds of it had the same battle scars. Due to this annoying fact, Glimmer’s subtle hints that she was interested went right over Adora’s head.

The fact that Catra was a total hottie didn’t help the girl’s self-esteem any. They had done sports together in high school, while Glimmer is a theatre major. She and Adora didn’t have all that much in common. Glimmer just loved her huge heart, beautiful blue eyes, and her strength. The girl didn’t know what to do, but she knew things couldn’t keep up like this. If Adora compared Glimmer to Catra one more time, she was going to lose her mind.

There was the lingering fear of making things awkward though, jeopardizing the only type of relationship she had with her roommate. So for the time being, Glimmer just took it. She told herself it was only for a bit, until she figured out the right game plan.

**

“Adora...wake up sleepy head.” Glimmer chimed in her usual bubbly voice.

It was the weekend, and the Volleyball season was over, so they had the whole day to themselves. They had set up going to see a local show. Glimmer was always at Adora’s games, with the exception of those that interfered with her shows. Those she made up for though by going to the open practices. She wanted to show her support for Adora, and Adora suggested the play as a way to support Glimmer in return. It was rather endearing to the girl.

“Oh, shoot.” Adora groaned, rolling over in bed to look up at her roommate. They were practically nose to nose, but Adora didn’t even seem phased in the slightest. The tall blonde sat up and adjusted her sports bra.

“What is it?” Glimmer asked, standing up to give the other more space.

“I, uh, I kinda forgot that the play was this weekend,” Adora admitted, a guilty look on her face. “I made plans with Catra.”

“Oh…” Glimmer breathed, trying to stop her smile from falling completely. “That’s no problem! It’s today and tomorrow. They have matinees and evening shows, so whatever works best.”

The blonde was up now, shaking her head as she rummaged through her dresser to find clothes. It was only then that Glimmer noticed something unusual.

“You’re driving up to see her.” She mumbled, spotting Adora’s packed sports bag. “Didn’t you just see her a couple of weeks ago? That must be costing you a fortune in gas.” Glimmer gave a small chuckle.

Who was she trying to kid though? Adora wouldn’t even have noticed the girl being outrightly jealous. It was a little pitiful.

“No. I get really good mileage.” Adora smiled over at Glimmer. “Look, I’m really sorry about the show. We’ll reschedule, yeah? It’s not like you bought the tickets already.”

Glimmer definitely had. They weren’t cheap seats either. It was her favorite show, and she had gotten overwhelmed with excitement to show it to her favorite girl. Clearly, that wouldn’t be happening though. When Catra called, Adora came running. It was the most frustrating thing in the world.

“No worries.” Glimmer assured her, moving to grab her denim jacket to throw over her pale blue sundress. “You have a good weekend up there, and after my coffee run, I’ll work on my monologues. It’ll be good to not have to worry about bothering you with them.”

“Thanks. I’ll see you  Monday.” Adora told her before going back to rummaging through her drawers.

Glimmer watched her for a moment as she grabbed her keys, rolling her eyes as she walked out the door. She didn’t even bother closing it behind her, knowing that Adora would soon be leaving as well.

Tying her jacket around her waist, Glimmer walked to her favorite cafe just a few blocks from campus. She got in the unusually long line and pulled out her phone, pretending she had something to do on it. It was one of her favorite past times though, to eavesdrop on the surrounding conversations. It may be rude, but she was a naturally curious girl. Besides, she’d always considered it as part of people watching, research for her major.

She let herself scan the conversations, most of them bland. One group talking about the new Taylor Swift song, the other talking about their upcoming dates. ‘Gag me with a spoon!’ the girl thought to herself. She was about to give up until she heard a loud voice coming from the back left corner of the cafe.

“No way! How did you get tickets? I wanted to see Six so badly!” A booming voice whined, the rest of her group laughing.

“You said you didn’t know if you were free for girls night. We had to get them while we could.” another voice chimed, “They sold out fast too! There’s always next time?”

Glimmer perked up a bit, glancing up casually to see a frowning white-haired girl on the other side of the cafe. A small smile passed her lips until someone scoffed at her. Coming back to her surroundings, she was holding up the line now. Quickly, she hurried up to the counter and got her usual. A chai tea latte and a vanilla scone. Paying, she moved aside, giving a quick apology to the woman who was waiting behind her before.

It only took a few minutes for her to get her order, then she wandered over to a small table right behind the girl who had made the small outburst earlier. She played it cool, or as cool as Glimmer knew how to. Sipping her latte and nibbling at her scone. When she saw the other girl get up to grab a napkin, she waited for a few seconds and then headed over to the small island as well.

Moving beside the girl, Glimmer smiled up at her. Man, this chick was tall. It would have been intimidating, had she not smiled right back and held out a couple of napkins.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to get in your way.” she chuckled to Glimmer.

“Thank you…” Glimmer chimed back, then quickly shook her head. “Oh, no! You weren’t. I was- I actually overheard your conversation and came to say ‘hi’. My name is Glimmer.”

The taller girl blushed a bit. “Oh...I need to work a bit on my inside voice. I’ve been told that a lot. Sorry.” She chuckled nervously. “I didn’t mean to disturb anyone.”

Glimmer knew it was now or never. She had to spit it out, or she was just going to look like a rambling wackadoo.

“You didn’t. I just heard the dilemma. I ended up with an extra ticket, for the showing of Six tonight. I’m not sure what time your friends are going, but I have the 8 o’clock showing. If you’re interested?”

The pale girl visibly relaxed, her smile spreading across her lips once more. “Oh, really?” she hummed, nodding. “Yeah, I would definitely be interested. My name is Scorpia. My friends call me Twinkle though...it’s a long story.”

Glimmer couldn’t help but let out a small giggle at that. Had they not just met, she would not let it be left at that. For the time being though, the new girl was off the hook.

“Nice to meet you. I don’t have the tickets on me, but if you wanted to meet up right before the show, I could give it to you then?” Glimmer offered, not sure how to go about this.

“You live on campus, right? I’ve seen you in some of the shows this last semester.” Scorpia admitted, “You’re really talented. Could see you landing a spot in Six, if you went for it.”

Glimmer chuckled, shrugging. "As far as novices go, I’m pretty proud of myself.” she teased. “Do you do theatre?”

Scorpia quickly shook her head. “Oh no. No way Jose! I get terrible stage fright, and I’m pretty clumsy. If you, uh, want to wait around for a bit with us...I can walk you back to the dorm and pay you for the ticket?”

“I don’t mind hanging out for a bit.” Glimmer agreed. It wasn’t like she had anything better to do anymore. “There’s no need to pay for the ticket though. It was going to go to waste otherwise. You saved me the pain of seeing that empty seat. I’d much rather have someone enjoying it.”

“Yeah?” Scorpia asked, tilting her head to the side. “Okay then...if you’re sure.”

Glimmer nodded, still smiling. With a small nod to follow, Scorpia led Glimmer back towards the group of girls. She reached over, pulling the chair from the table Glimmer had been sitting at and placing it next to hers.

“Wow...leave to get napkins and you come back with a girl?” A redhead girl laughed, looking between Glimmer and Scorpia. It left Scorpia blushing, a faint flush washing over Glimmer’s cheeks as well.

“It just so happens that this ‘girl’ is my savior. She has an extra ticket to Six tonight, so I won’t have to miss out.” Scorpia informed them. “Glimmer, these are my friends. Lonnie, who I went to high school with. The others I met on campus. Michela, Ellie, and Jamie.”

The girls all waved, and Glimmer could swear that they were all examining her to see if she would get the seal of approval. It was kind of amusing to her. Being an actress, she didn’t mind the attention. It was just unexpected.

“Nice to meet you.” Glimmer waved at them before sipping her latte, letting the girl’s conversation resume. For the most part, she stayed quiet and just observed. They all seemed pretty nice, even if they were a little sassy. It was just Glimmer’s style.

After about twenty minutes or so, the girls began to disperse. Scorpia stood up, clearing the cups that the others had left, and Glimmer was quick to help. It seemed true, that the tall and pale girl was clumsy, dropping cups as she tried to carry them all.

“Easy there.” Glimmer laughed gently as she caught the falling cups. She was known for her agility, which seemed to come in handy at the moment. “There’s no need to take it all on. Especially not when you have a helper.”

Scorpia nodded timidly. “Yeah, I suppose. Now you know why they call me clumsy.” she mumbled, referencing an earlier comment in the conversation Glimmer observed.

Glimmer led them over to the trash, disposing of their cups and wrappers before turning back to Scopria with a grin.

“Let’s go get that ticket, shall we?” Glimmer chimed, looking up at the white-haired girl who nodded gently.

“So, I take it you’re a theatre major?” Scorpia asked, “I mean, based on how many shows you’ve been in. It’s a great deal, considering you’re just a freshman.”

Glimmer was a little surprised that Scorpia had recognized her, and apparently read her write up in the playbills. How else would she know her grade?

“I take it you’re not just a freshman?” Glimmer asked, brow raised as she looked over at the girl in black skinny jeans and lavender v-neck.

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Scopria said quickly, wanting the girl to know she meant no offense. “I’m a junior, double majoring in journalism and creative writing.”

“Yeah?” Glimmer asked, humming. While the girl loved all types of art, writing was something she could never really get into. It wasn’t for lack of trying, she just did better with performances and whatnot than creating things from scratch. “What kind of stuff do you write the most?”

Scorpia lit up, clearly excited to have a chance to discuss her work. Before she even started, you could tell she was an animated person. Talking with her claws as she began.

“Well, It’s mainly stuff that gets you thinking. Makes you reflect on your values. With journalism, it’s about what is going on in the world and trying to make you evaluate where you really stand on the issues. With my creative writing, it’s more…” she paused, running her claw over her hair. “I dunno, it’s less of looking at the world around you and the issues and taking a look inside yourself. To figure out how you would deal with certain things. Or whatever.”

Scorpia shrugged, realizing that she had begun rambling. Glimmer didn’t seem to mind though. In fact, she was kind of enjoying it. Glimmer liked to share people’s passions, no matter what they were. Heck, she had even started to get into Volleyball and other sports Adora kept tabs on. The writing was far less foreign to her.

“That’s good. Too many people have gotten into writing fluff lately, for journalism. It doesn’t really make any change or impact, which I thought was the whole point.” Glimmer replied. “Now, fluff for creative writing, I’m all for. Give me an escape any day.”

“We’re going to take a left.” Glimmer added as they reached the edge of campus, taking the shortcut back to her dorm. “It isn’t too far from here.”

Scorpia looked around them, nodding. “I don’t get over to this side of campus much. My classes are on the other side, and my apartment is even further. It’s nice though. Lots more flowers.”

Glimmer looked around, noting all of the murals and projects displayed. She had only ever been to the other side for one night class, to cover her general education. It would make sense that it was blander over there though.

“I don’t think I’ve spent more than 20 minutes on your side, outside of the classroom.” Glimmer admitted. “The beauty of online classes is that I can do them from the theatre in my downtime.”

When they came to the fork at the beginning of the dorms, Scorpia started to wander towards the communal garden area. Glimmer quickly grabbed her hand, leading her down the trail to her dorm.

“This way.” She chuckled gently, nodding in that direction. Glimmer was practically skipping, happy to know that her ticket wouldn’t be a complete waste. She was all bubbly until she realized that once Scorpia got the ticket, she would be left on her own again.

Normally when Adora was gone, she asked Bow up for the weekend. This was too late notice for that though, so it would be a lonely weekend. Still, she had the show tonight to look forward to and that was exactly what she would do.

When they finally got to the dorm, Glimmer quickly opened the door. She invited Scorpia in, but upon glancing over at Adora’s mess of a side, she insisted she didn’t want to intrude. Glimmer was quick to grab the ticket, not wanting to make the older girl wait around. Walking over, she gently handed it off.

“There you are. So I will see you there, I guess.” Glimmer smiled, tilting her head to the side as she watched Scorpia.

“Oh, okay. Wait, hold up. You had these for a date, didn’t you? Off the record, I mean. Nobody ever gets seats like this just for fun. Especially not a college kid.” Scorpia stated, looking up at Glimmer wide-eyed. “So, what’s the story? Or- should I not be asking that? No, that’s right. I should just-”

“It’s fine.” Glimmer told her, quickly shaking her head. “I was stupid to think I had a chance anyways. Her name is Adora, and she is the... jockiest jock of them all. Tall, buff, beautiful, oblivious, and absolutely engulfed in her best friend from high school.” There was a small groan at the end of her sentence.

Scorpia had a small smirk as she leaned against the door frame, claw arm above her head. She stayed silent for a moment, looking the blushing girl over. “Unrequited love. Everyone has been there, or will be.” Scorpia assured her. “I’ll get out of your hair. I have a few errands to run before tonight. I’ll see you there though. You’d say...around 7:30?”

“Yep, give or take a few minutes.” Glimmer agreed. “I’ll see you then.”

Scorpia nodded, standing up straight and heading down the steps of the dorms. Glimmer closed the door, moving to lay out an outfit for tonight. She had one picked out for Adora to come with her, but it felt a little silly going all out like that now. Besides, they’d been in colors Adora liked, not her.

This would be good. Maybe she could finally have a full group of friends. The thought kept Glimmer humming as she showered and got ready for the evening.


	2. Showtime!

That night, Glimmer walked to the theatre in her cotton candy pink knee high chunky boots and her black t-shirt dress. The look was completed with her short pink hair tugged up into tiny space buns. She was feeling pretty confident, approaching the group of friends she had met earlier. 

“Hey guys!” she smiled, waving gently. 

“Oh my god! I love those boots.” Jamie chimed, moving closer. “We should go shopping together, you can show me where you got them!” 

Glimmer chuckled, nodding in agreement. “Yeah, that sounds fun. I’m up for it any time.” 

Lonnie went to add on, but everyone was cut off by Scorpia’s booming voice as she ran over to the group. 

“Oh man, everyone is here before me? Isn’t that typical..” she chuckled, rubbing her neck as she spotted Glimmer. “Hey there. You look great.” 

“Wow...I don’t get a compliment, you give it to the new girl? What’s a girl gotta do to be appreciated around here?” Ellie teased, and Scorpia playfully nudged her. 

“You get your fair share of compliments, I’m sure.” Scorpia laughed, making Glimmer and the others laugh as well. It was such a genuine carefree sound, one she hadn’t made in quite some time. 

Yeah. Tonight was going to be just what she needed. 

They chatted a bit longer before the bell rang, signaling that they were seating the show soon. The four girls who bought tickets together moved to the door, leaving Glimmer standing across from Scorpia. 

“I like your friends.” Glimmer hummed happily, then turned to lead the way into the theatre. “You all seem a little sweet and a little wild.”

“Oh, we definitely have our moments for each of those.” Scorpia agreed, thanking Glimmer, who was holding the door open for her. Looking up as the older girl entered, Glimmer noticed a choker that was matching her shirt. She hadn’t been wearing that before, but it looked good. 

“How were your errands? Hopefully, everything went smoothly?” Glimmer asked following behind Scorpia and moving to find their seats. 

Scorpia nodded with a big grin. “Yeah, it was all smooth sailing. Just hit traffic on the way here.” she explained. 

“Oh, you drove? Do you live far from campus then?” Glimmer recalled her mentioning her apartment earlier. “I don’t have a car on campus, it’s always too hard to park.” Usually, the bus pass or walking was her best way to go. Especially since everything she needed was just in a radius of a few blocks. 

“Yeah, I didn’t have one until this summer. On-campus, it doesn’t really make sense. I needed it for the internship I have for my journalism class, though. It’s on the edge of town, but totally worth it.” Scorpia explained, sitting and patting the seat beside her for Glimmer. 

“They’re all going to flip, by the way. When they know the seats we had. I am forever indebted.” Scorpia smiled as Glimmer sat down and let out a small giggle. 

“I already told you, I’m just happy the ticket didn’t go to waste. And to meet a friend. I’ll be honest, I tend to get too wrapped up in shows and fangirling to really meet other students. You and your friends though, all pretty cool.” Glimmer told her softly. 

“Just curious. When you say fangirling, do you mean over shows or over Adora?” Scorpia gave a knowing smirk, giving a small chuckle as Glimmer playfully nudged her. 

It was mainly over Adora, but she could hardly admit that aloud. Besides, from the look on Scorpia’s face, it was clear she knew the answer already. 

“What can I say, I’m the girl with unlimited passions.” Glimmer teased, shrugging. She was grateful the lights were dim in their area, hoping her blush was hidden. 

“Fair enough.” Scorpia laughed, leaning back in her seat. “That’s never bad. You just have to make sure it’s directed at the right things.” 

Glimmer knew Scorpia meant well, but that was easier said than done. Especially living with the centerpiece of her obsession. With a nod, she looked down at her hands in her lap. Playing with her fingers, she changed the subject. 

“So, how long is your internship?” She asked the white-haired girl, who was quick to take the hint. In the twenty minutes before the show began, they covered a lot of topics. 

Glimmer grew up a town over from this college town, while Scorpia grew up across the country. They were both the type to get a bit obsessive over their passions, but they loved that in themselves and others. They were shy, to begin with, but then got borderline obnoxious when they were comfortable, and they had a tendency to fall for the wrong people. While Glimmer thrived in the spotlight, Scopria appreciated watching from the sidelines. Glimmer was comfortable with the girl, and it seemed to be reciprocated. 

When the music started, and the curtains opened, the girls smiled giddily at each other before turning to face the stage.

**

The show was amazing. It was everything Glimmer wanted it to be, leaving her with chills. Scorpia was the first one to stand for the ovation, chuckling down at the wowed look on the other’s face. After a minute, she gently tugged the awe-struck Glimmer up. That was enough to snap the girl back to reality, clapping and hollering along with the audience. Glimmer stole a glance at Scorpia after a second, almost glad that things ended up this way. No way Adora would have appreciated the show, and she would undoubtedly be annoyed by Glimmer’s rambling as they walked home. 

Ultimately, this was way better. When Adora got home, she could tell her all about it, but she wouldn’t have to ramble in excitement. Just be able to talk like a regular girl. Not one who was deeply, emotionally invested in a made-up British girl band from centuries ago. On top of that, she now knew more than just Adora on campus. 

As everything finished and the claps died down, the two girls made their way out front where Scorpia’s friends were standing around in a circle and gushing about the show. When Ellie saw Scorpia through the crowd, she waved them over. Scorpia moved ahead of Glimmer to forge a path for them. 

“Grab my shirt. Don’t want to lose you.” Scorpia teased, “You’re too short to find easily.”

“Such a jerk.” Glimmer scoffed through a laugh. “I’ll keep up.” 

With one last chuckle, Scorpia led the way to the others. 

“Where were you?” Michela asked when they got closer. “We couldn’t find you in the audience.” 

“You want to tell them, or can I?” Scorpia looked down at Glimmer, another smile on her face. 

“Go for it.” Glimmer replied, watching Scorpias’s face light up. “This superhero had front row seats!” 

“Wait…” Jamie said, grabbing Scorpia’s shoulders, “You not only found a cute girl to take you on a last-minute date, but you also got the best seats. Without even buying a ticket?” 

“It wasn’t a date.” Scorpia quickly corrected. 

“Scorps, you wore your lucky choker.” Lonnie pointed out, arms crossed over her chest with a raised brow. “But fine, say what you want.”   
“I-it matched.” Scorpia mumbled back, cheeks turning rosy. 

“I have work tomorrow, and I’m driving the carpool. We’ll see you two around, I hope?” Ellie smiled and looked over at Glimmer, who nodded.

**

After saying their goodbyes, the four girls headed towards the car. 

“I should start heading back too. It’s getting late.” Glimmer smiled up at Scorpia. “Thanks for keeping me company. It was fun.” 

“Not so fast.” Scorpia shook her head. “You’re right. It’s late, too late for you to walk. I pass by campus on the way home. C’mon.”

Grabbing her wrist lightly, Scorpia began to tug Glimmer towards her car. As Glimmer opened her mouth to protest, Scorpia just continued to shake her head.

“Nope. It’s payment for the ticket, and I always pay my debts.” Scorpia insisted, unlocking her car and gently releasing Glimmer’s arm. 

“If it helps clear your conscious.” Glimmer chuckled, getting in and buckling up. “Thank you.”

Scorpia nodded over at her before pulling out of her parking space and onto the road. There was silence for a moment, but the older girl didn’t let it last long.

“Okay, so about the date comment-” She started, and Glimmer shook her head.

“Don’t worry about it.” Glimmer quickly assured her. 

“No- I mean, I’m not. Worried about it.” Scorpia clarified, “I just mean, like...what if it was? Or at least you tell your roommate that it was?”

“Wait, why would I do that?” Glimmer furrowed her brows, the suggestion taking her by surprise. 

“Well, people tend to want what they can’t have. If you’re really as into this girl as you say, why not give it a try?” Scorpia asked, glancing over at her while stopped at a red light. “I’m more than happy to play along.” 

“I thought you weren’t a good actress?” Glimmer raised a brow over at her.

“I said I get stage fright. I don’t suspect we’ll have a huge audience.” The white-haired girl shrugged.   
“Okay. If you’re sure.” Glimmer chuckled. “It could be interesting, I guess.”

It wasn’t something that Glimmer ever would have considered, faking a date to see Adora’s reaction. Not that it mattered, Adora would stay glued to Catra. Never notice Glimmer’s date happened while she was away. Either way, Glimmer appreciated that Scorpia was offering to help. Even if it was in the weirdest way. 

“Are you auditioning for the last show of the semester? I hear they’re drawing from the same pool of people to put on the show intersession show. So that’s like two plays in one, right?” Scorpia asked after a while. 

“Yeah, that’s the plan. I just- I need to pick the right piece. I’m still looking.” Glimmer nodded. 

“It’s next week, like five days away.” Scorpia laughed, pulling into the campus parking lot. “You’ve got to get on it, Glim.” 

“I know, I know. Don’t stress me out!” the freshman whined, pouting over at Scorpia. “It’s hard to pick though. As you said, it’s two shows in one. Two completely different shows.”

“I get it. It is tough. And I haven’t seen your memorizing process or anything. You may already be screwed.” Scorpia winked playfully, making Glimmer laugh again. “Now, I’m going to walk you to your dorm, so this date thing isn’t a complete lie when you tell Adora.” 

Coming around the car, Scopria opened the door for Glimmer and helped her out. Glimmer smiled, thanking her gently before leading the way back to her dorm. It was a pretty well-lit path, and Glimmer found it ridiculously relaxing to wander it at night. 

“You’re not too far from campus, are you? You mentioned it was a ways. Are you sure you’re good to drive?” Glimmer asked as they neared her dorm room. “I just so happen to have an extra bed this weekend.”

She knew the offer wasn’t something Adora would mind. Usually, when Adora was gone Bow stayed in her bed, and Glimmer just changed the sheets. It was a lot better than making someone too tired to drive do so. 

“Sleepover on the first date?” Scorpia teased as they reached Glimmer’s dorm. “I’m not that kind of gal. Thank you for the worry, but I’m fine to make it home. I’ll be up for hours. Got the adrenaline from the show going.” 

“Okay, as long as you’re sure. Thank you for the ride home, and thank you for not having me sit alone. Today was fun.” Glimmer chimed softly. 

“I should be the one thanking you.” Scorpia quickly shot back, pulling a card from her pocket. “I use these for my internship, so excuse the formality. Here’s my number though. If you need someone to help you pick an audition piece, or run lines with you, just give me a call. I’m pretty free all weekend.” 

Glimmer didn’t hesitate, taking the card with a smile. 

“That sounds great.” Glimmer agreed. “I’ll give you a call tomorrow when I have things narrowed down a bit more. I’ll talk to you then.” 

Scorpia nodded, waiting until she saw Glimmer was safely in before heading back to her car.

Glimmer closed the door, a smile playing on her lips. The day kept replaying in her head as she got ready for bed and laid down. Around midnight her phone went off with a text, making her smile fall. It was from Adora, saying she was coming back and forgot her key. Apparently, she and Catra got into a fight, which had been happening a lot lately. While it was sad to think about it, it was mainly just annoying. 

Sitting up, she texted that she would be up to let her in and to drive safely. Then she buckled down and started looking over monologue options. She had piles of books for them, and then a mountain of ones she had printed off from the internet. Needless to say, she had her work cut out for her. Especially if she wanted to be prepared to show some of them to someone else tomorrow. Scorpia had seen her at her best already, so she didn’t want to look bad now.

**

Adora didn’t get to the dorm until around three am, at which point Glimmer had already over-caffeinated herself. From the copious amounts of monologues, she had narrowed it down to five that she was sure she could nail. Now the only challenge was picking the ones that were best suited to both of the shows. 

“Thanks for waiting up.” Adora mumbled as she walked in, looking at the books scattered all around the bed on Glimmer’s side. With a small chuckle, she moved to place her things down and stretch. 

“I see you are getting prepped. To make up for me missing the show tonight, I could run lines with you tomorrow?” The blonde offered, moving to change for bed. 

“No.” Glimmer practically snorted, “It’s fine. You hate doing that, and I have a friend who will help me with it.”

“Since when?” Adora asked, turning to face her. “I always run lines with you.”

“Since this morning. I met someone, or a group really, and ended up going to see Six with them. Scorpia is going to come by tomorrow and help me finalize my monologue. She is a theatre fan, so it should be a ton of fun.” Glimmer smiled over at the blonde who just nodded. 

“At least one of us had a good day.” Adora huffed after a moment, climbing into bed and turning off the lights. 

“Night…” Glimmer sighed, deciding to attempt to sleep as well.


End file.
